


I Hear It

by shiverfawkes



Series: Trans!John Watson [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, FTM John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverfawkes/pseuds/shiverfawkes
Summary: “I’ve only been on the bloody drug for a week, it doesn’t sound any different.”“Not to you. I hear it.”





	I Hear It

**Author's Note:**

> shitty thing bc im dysphoric

John Watson placed a paper bag and a takeaway coffee cup on the table in his small dorm room he shared with his friend, who was still lying in bed as it seemed. “Morning Sherlock.” John spoke, placing the food in the bag on two plates, his roommate wasn’t one to eat or sleep very often, and john was finding that forcing him into the habit of it was harder than he expected.

Sherlock didn’t eat when he was thinking, which was _always_.

“Deeper.” Sherlock spoke, John furrowed his brow at him from across the room, unable to decipher whether he understood what Sherlock meant, or if the brunette meant something else entirely.

“What?”

“Your voice, it’s deeper.” Sherlock replied with a sigh, he hated repeating himself.

Then it all clicked. John had begun HRT a week ago, he had taken his second testosterone shot yesterday, marking him seven days on the hormone.

“I’ve only been on the bloody drug for a week, it doesn’t sound any different.” He laughed, raising a brow at his roommate, he supposed Sherlock was making an attempt to be kind, it wasn’t like him.

“Not to you. I hear it.”

“How?”

“I’d rather not say.”

“Come on Sherlock you can’t just _not_ tell me!”

Sherlock opened is eyes and gave John a look. “I can.”

“Please don’t?” John replied, it sounded more like a question than an order, he flopped down into the bed beside Sherlock.

As strange as it may have looked, it wasn’t too uncommon of an occurrence.

Sherlock rarely slept, when he did, he fell asleep where he pleased, sometimes that was in John’s bed, when John was in it.

He’d protested the first few times, but it was hard enough to get the man to sleep at all, so he’d taken to taking what he could get.

They were friends, _close_ friends and he wouldn’t be surprised if half the campus thought they were dating. Sherlock was studying forensics, John was studying to be a doctor, a lot of the times they walked to their classes together, or one would walk the other for the sake of being with him. If John was honest with himself, the only reason he hadn't asked was because he was appalled by the idea of being known as Sherlock’s _girlfriend_. The mere thought of it made him feel ill.

Ironically enough it was his voice that gave him away most of the time, _especially_ in comparison to Sherlock’s low baritone speech.

Sherlock breathed out heavily. “You may find it unsettling, but I have a room in my mind palace dedicated to you.” He seemed somewhat nervous, which was unlike him.

John paused for a minute. “Oh.” He replied quietly, unsure of what to say.

Sherlock had told him before that he only remembered important things. The space in his mind palace was limited and valuable, why would he waste that on him?

“So, amongst other things, I note everything you say and keep the important things. Along with what you say, there’s how you say it and why you say it. So, I know. Its deeper.” Sherlock continued. “I trust you understand that I don’t do it to be unhealthy or obsessive over you, it’s just how I work with the people I'm close to.”

“That’s oddly comforting.”

“Your voice?”

“No- well yeah- but I meant your mind palace thing.”

“Really?” Sherlock shifted onto his side to look at John, who kept staring at the ceiling,

“Yeah. I mean anybody else would find it a bit unnerving, but I know you.” John replied gently.

“It doesn’t bother you?” Sherlock asked, out of the peripheral of his vision John could see confusion in Sherlocks features.

He laughed slightly at that. “No. I mean it’s a weird way to say you care about me, but you’re an amazing kind of weird anyway.”

“Thank you.” Sherlock rolled back onto his back, hands clasped over his midriff, and they were left in an oddly comfortable silence.

“So, it’s deeper?” John asked again.

Sherlock giggled, which then set John off so the bed was shaking with their laughter.“You’re fishing for it now.” He managed once he calmed down.

John sighed. “Worth a shot.” He sat up abruptly. “Right, get up, and have some breakfast, I didn’t go out to buy it for you to weasel your way out of eating it.”

“You’re getting better at that.”

“What?”

“Working out my deceptions.”

“Nope.”

“No?”

“I can just tell when you’re being a cock.”


End file.
